


Shove That Gun in my Mouth and I'll Pray You Don't Pull the Trigger

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forgive Me, Gun Kink, M/M, Sins, but Lee is still scared shitless, its just Lee giving Burr's gun a blowjob tbh, praising, probably, the gun isnt loaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr just wants Lee to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shove That Gun in my Mouth and I'll Pray You Don't Pull the Trigger

"John should've shot him in the mouth, that would've shut him up."

Burr pretty much took this thought into consideration when he was eavesdropping Alexander and Washington. Right after Lee's bullet wound was not as severe at it was before, he invited him to his room. Of course Lee would gladly come along. The two were friends, well, kinda. Burr didn't see him as a very close friend, just a normal comrade. He didn't need Lee knowing that though.

There was a knocking at his door, and all he did was smile mischievously. "Come in." He would say, and he heard the doorknob turn and open, just a brief second of silence before it was shut again. 

"Burr." Lee finally walks into his view with a grin. "How do you do?" He asks, but they both know in the end he doesn't care. It was just to strike up a small conversation before Burr put his plans into action.

"Very well.", He responds slowly as he approaches the man of the same height. Burr would walk closer, closer than usual, and Lee would back up just a bit, and they would just do this a bit longer until Lee's back hits a wall and Burr would be inches away from him. 

"Burr," Lee said as he let out a nervous laugh. "Sir," He then adds, "What are you doing...?" 

The man completely ignores the question, his hand gliding down to his side and gently brushed his fingers over the tended wound. 

"How is your wound healing?" He nearly whispers, watching the other man flinch at the gentle touch. 

"Good.. good." He could tell Lee was trying to calm his breathing, as it was getting heavier when Burr's fingers got near it. 

"Really? That's good... but you know, it would've been better if you've got shot in the mouth. Even Alexander thinks so." Burr could hear Lee laughing quietly to himself in a nervous manner, like he didn't know how to respond to that, and he didn't blame him so he just proceeds reach behind his back to take out a gun. Unloaded, of course.

Burr grins to himself when he hears that slight gasp from the general when he spots the gun. If he could back up any farther, he knows he would. 

"I'm here to do the job for him. But I'm not going to kill you. Open your mouth, boy." He commands, and Lee obliges. Damn, he looked good with just his gaped mouth. Burr could keep him like that forever if he wanted. Eventually he would get needy for something, right?

The tip of his gun slid in his mouth, earning another gasp from him. Burr's free hand would travel down to his crotch, slowly spreading open his legs a bit wider with just the nudge of his fingers. He'd palm his erection through the fabric of his pants. He watched with amusement as Lee squirmed and let out a muffled moan. 

"You look so beautiful like this~" Burr whispered into his ear. "Maybe you'd look better on your knees for me."

Lee whimpers at the comment as his tongue circles around the gun's sides. Burr moves it in just a little deeper into his mouth. 

"How would it feel like with your mouth wrapped around my dick? The sweet silence after hearing you complain about Washington all fucking day. I could just fuck you with this gun, Lee. You wouldn't have a problem with that, would you?" 

The general shook his head weakly in response and rested his hands on Burr's shoulder, pulling his body closer to his. 

"Thought so. But no matter how hard you may fuck yourself with this gun, or any other toy, I'm going to fuck you a lot rougher." 

Burr took the gun out of Lee's mouth and setting it away to the nearest table and gave him a quick kiss before leading him to the bedroom for a pleasant night.


End file.
